


傻子

by ENER01



Series: 傻子 [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜ABO 小妈文学





	傻子

A.

Omega的哺乳期快要过去，虽然小baby还远没有断奶，但是也只能开始换奶粉喂，而稍微轻松了一点的段宜恩也开始准备复学的事情。

导师向来很器重他，连休学生孩子这种事情都大方地给他批了，此时段宜恩回学校复学，又将之前提过的英国交换生名额跟他讲。  
放在从前段宜恩欣然开始准备出国交换了，但现在女儿才半岁，面对着导师优厚的待遇他倒是犹豫起来了。  
“你不用担心孩子，那边学术氛围相对宽松，带着孩子去上课也是可以的，如果她父亲同意的话，你可以和孩子一起去上学。”导师看出了他的担忧，出言慰藉。  
“嗯，谢谢教授，我会再考虑的。”段宜恩抿唇，到底还是舍不得难得的深造机会，只是王嘉尔那边就很难办了。  
自己不在，谁能照顾好这个傻子啊……

B.

当初和王父签约的时候就特地附加了不干涉他的求学权利这一项，朴珍荣说只要他能搞定王嘉尔，出国留学也没有什么不可以的。  
段宜恩思来想去，还是决定去交换。大不了把傻子也带上嘛……段宜恩破罐子破摔地想着。不过光是想像一下那个场面他就已经觉得很头痛了啊！

段宜恩最近为了交换留学的事情忙得脚不沾地，连家都回得少了，可怜斑斑临时肩负起帮忙照顾两个小孩的任务，直喊要加工资。  
“这两个星期我要做preparation就不来回跑了。”学校和别墅虽然都在近郊，但几乎是个对角线，段宜恩最近跑得够呛。“我带宝宝过去住几天，preparation做完就回来。”

段宜恩搬回研究生宿舍住，被同学围着问起宝宝的名字的时候才想起来自己还没给女儿取名字。

C.

段宜恩也没想到时隔半个月再回家，给他开门的会是看起来病恹恹的王嘉尔，而不是升职加薪变成全天候保姆的斑斑。  
“你生病了？”段宜恩进门，把女儿放进婴儿房里，转身看着跟在自己身后的小傻子，伸手探了探他的额头，却被王嘉尔抓住了手。  
小傻子噘着嘴看他，眼里明晃晃地蓄起了泪。段宜恩正想问他怎么哭了，就被他一把拉进怀里。  
王嘉尔把头埋在mommy肩窝里，眼里哗啦啦地滚出来。他抽噎着讲mommy是不是不要嘉嘉了呜呜呜，为什么这么久都不回家？小傻子哭得很压抑，哭声滚上喉咙又被他压下去，喘气时呼吸都在颤抖，只有眼泪一刻不停，浸湿了段宜恩肩膀的衣服。  
段宜恩想说你不要哭了，我没有不要你，但喉咙却被什么梗住，酸涩的感觉差点也逼出他的眼泪。

“嘉嘉乖，mommy没有不要嘉嘉，mommy最喜欢嘉嘉了。”段宜恩最后还是挣开了把自己箍得死紧的小傻子，捧着他的脸耐心地安抚，最后吻上他咬得通红的唇。

D.

段宜恩已经递了申请，顺利的话十五个工作日内就能收到回复，他想着也该找个时间给小傻子办护照了。

被闹钟吵醒的段宜恩挣开王嘉尔的手臂起床洗漱，去叫小傻子起床的时候他还迷迷糊糊地睡着，抓着段宜恩伸过去拍他的手一扯，猝不及防的段宜恩就摔到了王嘉尔身上。  
“嘉嘉还想睡…mommy陪嘉嘉睡…”小傻子咕哝着埋头在他颈窝里蹭，段宜恩挣扎着蹭到了alpha晨勃的性器  
“唔…”小傻子皱着眉哼哼，还不完全清醒的脑袋里什么想法都没有，只是下意识地搂紧了身上的omega蹭啊蹭，段宜恩干脆扯开被子，顺便把alpha的裤子也脱了。

小mommy身体力行地“叫醒”着小傻子，坐在alpha腰间吞吐着精神抖擞的性器，王嘉尔倚在床头搂着他的腰倒是清醒了不少，还低头舔起了omega因为恢复而变得小巧的乳房。  
段宜恩抱着他的脑袋往胸前按，软乎乎的呻吟就贴着alpha的耳朵送出去。王嘉尔含着肿胀的乳粒吮吸，但是哺乳期已经过了的omega不能再慷慨地送上乳汁，小傻子咂着嘴说mommy为什么不给嘉嘉喝奶了，omega浸在情欲里只会嗯嗯啊啊根本没办法回答。

最后alpha射出来的时候段宜恩靠在小傻子肩膀问他舒服了吗？王嘉尔傻乎乎地点头，得到了mommy一个缠绵的深吻。  
“舒服了就快点起床。”omega在唇齿分离的时候这样讲。

E.

段宜恩懒洋洋地倚着流离台搅着锅里的粥，睡衣扣子随便系了几颗，透着粉的脸颊和混合后的信息素透着被好好浇灌过的芬芳。王嘉尔洗漱好摇摇晃晃地走出来，直奔在厨房的段宜恩，扑过去从后面搂着他的腰脸贴着omega的腺体蹭蹭  
“mommy好香。”小傻子舔了舔发出香甜味道的腺体，段宜恩靠在alpha怀里关了火，转身搂着王嘉尔的脖子亲了上去，柔软的唇瓣相贴又分离，然后舌头纠缠着发出滋滋的水声。Omega在alpha的信息素里腿软得站不住，抬腿就要往小傻子身上挂。  
“抱我起来。”段宜恩整个人贴在alpha怀里，下巴搁在对方肩膀上，说话的声音都不稳。段宜恩呼吸的热气激得王嘉尔脖颈都红起来，贴着耳朵送出的话让他耳朵麻酥酥的。Omega长腿已经环上alpha的腰，小傻子下意识地托住了omega又变得湿漉漉的屁股。  
Omega臀尖抵着他勃发的性器，侧头含着alpha的耳垂呼吸急促地下达指令。  
“去沙发上。”

本来想着今天去给小傻子办护照，顺便在外面吃饭就放了斑斑的假，谁知道做得午饭时间都过了。  
刚刚清洗完的omega扯着被弄得乱七八糟的沙发垫子，走路的时候腿根都发着软。  
算了算了，下次再说吧。段宜恩把沙发垫子塞进洗衣机里，又转头去婴儿房喂女儿。

段宜恩把刚洗完澡出来的小傻子塞进婴儿房里看孩子，自己又去把冷掉的粥热起来。

F.

嘉嘉也没有那么讨厌妹妹啦。

小傻子扒着婴儿床的栏杆看里面刚喝过奶精神很好的小baby，小baby也睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看他，小手挥啊挥地想摸他的脸。王嘉尔笑起来，打开了婴儿床侧面的门凑过去，小baby咯咯笑了，在他脸上摸来摸去，小傻子也跟着傻乎乎地笑。  
王嘉尔拿着旁边的小玩具逗她，小baby眼神追随着五颜六色的小彩球，在小小的婴儿床上慢悠悠地爬起来。小baby吭哧吭哧地向他爬过来，王嘉尔怕她从侧边开着的门里掉下去，连忙想要关门，却没留意到小baby已经扒在栏杆的手。

“哇——”段宜恩听见女儿撕心裂肺的哭声时心跳都停了一拍，他关了火就冲进婴儿房里，抱起女儿时只看见她被夹到的小手肉眼可见地红肿起来。  
“王嘉尔你在干什么！”气急了的omega张口就骂，“连个小孩子都看不好吗！你看你还会什么！真以为自己还是小孩啊？！”  
小傻子被小baby的哭声吓到已经懵了，此时被段宜恩劈头盖脸地骂了连话都讲不出来，只红着眼圈看他，眼泪在眼眶里乘着要掉不掉。  
而段宜恩哪里还有时间管他，把婴儿房的门一甩拿了钥匙就要带女儿出门看病，眼神都没多给正在掉眼泪的人一个。

G.

再回家的时候小baby的左手已经包好了纱布，幸好夹得不算重，没伤到骨头，包一段时间时间药就好了，只是小孩子皮肤嫩 ，看起来才比较可怕。  
知道女儿没大事的时候段宜恩就开始后悔，自己那么凶地吼小傻子肯定把他吓死了，也是自己不对，明知道他其实也是个小孩还让他去看孩子，哪里能怪他啊。  
一搞定女儿的事段宜恩又急着回家安抚小傻子了，只是进了门上了楼都没看见王嘉尔的踪影，段宜恩喊了几遍也没有人回应，直到他路过紧闭着门的婴儿房时才听见里面有断断续续的哭声。他拧了拧门把发现上了锁，段宜恩心里咯噔一下，小傻子哪里会反锁房门，只怕是自己甩门的时候把锁碰上了。

段宜恩不敢想象被骂了又被锁在房间里几个小时的王嘉尔有多害怕多无助，他立刻把小baby放到自己房间里然后急急忙忙地拿钥匙开门。  
小傻子蜷缩在婴儿房的角落里哭得声音都哑了，门开了也不知道出去，只是一味地哭着，还抽抽噎噎地讲着什么。段宜恩走过去才听清小傻子一直在喊mommy，说嘉嘉知道错了，mommy不要把嘉嘉关起来。  
段宜恩抱住他的时候小傻子还抖了一下，哭得更大声了。段宜恩心疼得要死，捧着他的脸亲掉他的眼泪说嘉嘉不要哭了，是我不好，我不应该凶你不应该关你的。你看看我好不好？  
小傻子哇地大哭，段宜恩抱着他，一下下得顺着他的背。小傻子脸闷在他怀里，讲出来的话都断断续续：“mommy不要丢下嘉嘉，嘉嘉会长大的。”  
段宜恩吻着他发顶说好，我不会丢下嘉嘉的，我会一直陪着嘉嘉。小傻子才放下心来，哭声也慢慢停了，箍着段宜恩的腰小小声地讲嘉嘉要长大，不会再让mommy生气了。


End file.
